


Patience

by Anonymous



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensory Deprivation, Vibrators, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 'I'll be back in an hour,' Matt had said. Time is lost to Peter in his cocoon of inky black nothingness. How long has it been? Five minutes? Thirty?
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Peter Parker
Comments: 11
Kudos: 120
Collections: Anonymous





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Not necessarily MCU!Peter. Dunno, it can be aged up!MCU!Peter, or him from the comics. As for Matt, well, he could be any iteration of Double D but let me give you two words: Charlie Cox.
> 
> I REALLY need to stop browsing kink memes. *buries face in hands* This is vaguely inspired by [this](https://spiderkink.livejournal.com/1612.html?thread=290124#t290124) prompt: _Matt ties Peter up, blindfolds him, then leaves him alone for an hour before coming back to fuck him._

Peter fails to suppress a high-pitched whine, flexing his fingers. The vibrator plug pulses from where it's pressed inside of him in random but short, torturous bursts.

One of Matt's red silk ties shield his vision. Frustrated tears build up in eyes as he glares at the never-ending darkness in front of him. How was he supposed to say no to his boyfriend asking to tie him up? Peter has always been weak to Matt's calm and composed voice.

He can hear cars rushing outside the apartment, people going about their day. Without his sense of sight, everything else has been dialed up to a hundred, a _thousand_ , even. Peter gasps when the vibrator mercilessly presses against his prostate. His hips are torn between humping the air and grinding back against the mattress.

Matt would be displeased if Peter came too early, or if Peter came on something that isn't Matt's fingers or cock.

Gritting his teeth, he tries, in vain, to focus on something else. When he zeroes in on the smell of the metal handcuffs encasing his wrists, he ends up making a hot surge of arousal shoot down his spine. Everything in Matt's apartment smells like the man, and trying to listen in on the sounds of the city only bring up images of Matt's promise to fuck him against the penthouse window.

The taste of salty sweat and arousal linger on his tongue, and Peter briefly sends a mental curse to his boyfriend for training him to sharpen his enhanced senses.

"Fuck—" Peter's sure he's leaving bruises on his wrists and ankles from all his struggling, and the thought of having to hide those marks excite him in many ways. He's not allowed to use his super strength, he reminds himself after a particularly strong jolt makes his legs spasm from the need to close them.

He feels exposed in the privacy of Matt's apartment, naked with nothing but the cold air blanketing his body. A relieved gasp escapes him when the vibrator takes its intermittent break from pressing against his sensitive bundle of nerves.

Every inch of his body jolts from phantom hands that aren't there, tense with anticipation for Matt's return. ' _I'll be back in an hour_ ,' Matt had said. Time is lost to Peter in his cocoon of inky black nothingness. How long has it been? Five minutes? Thirty?

Then, he hears the distant jostle of keys. Peter cries out, wanting to attract Matt's attention even though he knows that he'll only get release when his boyfriend allows it.

He extends his hearing further and learns that Matt is on the phone with someone—Foggy? Karen? A client, maybe? Peter can't tell because the vibrator pulses hard, not stopping in its ardent quest to make his self-control shatter into a million tiny pieces. He gets the message, though, to be silent while Matt gets his business sorted.

Peter arches his back, hips rising off the bed and limbs tugging at their restraints. He bits his lip, wishing Matt gagged him so everything would be a tad bit easier. The door to the bedroom opens and Peter can't _see_ Matt, but he knows that his boyfriend is still fully dressed in one of his many suits that frame his figure so infuriatingly damn well. Peter's brain is melting out of his ears, and he barely processes the things Matt is saying into the phone.

The bed dips as Matt sits to Peter's right side, still _talking_ in his 'lawyer voice', as Peter would call the low, melodic persuasive drawl that can make the most boring of topics the most enticing. Peter jolts when Matt runs a hand up his bare thigh, so close yet so far from where Peter _really_ needs Matt to touch him.

" _Please_ ," he tries to beg softly as to not be heard over the phone.

Matt ignores him.

Peter drops his head back down onto the pillows and shuts his eyes, praying that his boyfriend will be merciful enough to let him come within the next hour.

**Author's Note:**

>  ** _*sweats*_** So. I-I have no excuses. SpideyDevil is a great and kinda underrated ship, thus I somehow ended up with ~678 words of smut. I'm more of a genfic writer so this was a... surprise when I saved my Word document.
> 
> My first work for one of my top ships is a PWP, I deserve a badge for bravery jfkjdsf And I've only written sex scenes like... five times, if I'm not mistaken.,, Please be gentle with the criticism.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
